Invisible One
by Jessie59105
Summary: Climbing from roof to roof, she steals an important document. What happens? Does she get caught or does she get away? Two ending! I hope you enjoy!


I hope you enjoy this paper! Please R&R! It's a random story I wrote! It has two allternate(SP?) endings!

Discliamer: I don't own anything except my ideas!

* * *

The Invisible One

It was a cold dark night as Serenity climbed up the wall. Climbing over housetops in England was her specialty. Her objective wasn't clear. Getting the document was the key, however, what to do after wards wasn't. 'How stupid can the men be who are watching the house. They didn't even put guards on the roof.' Thought Serenity. Being the best meant that Serenity got to do the difficult jobs. Being quiet, sneaky, practically undetectable was her specialty. If anyone offered her a job at anything else she would flat out deny, even if it did offer more pay. While lost in her thought she almost passed the house. The only thing letting her know this was the house was the soft clank of boots on stone down below. Carefully she climbed down the back of the house, on a rope already provide, and into the open window. After checking if the coast was clear, she slowly she made her way to the door in the room. Not making a single sound, she slowly opened the door and was greeted with dark deserted corridor. Mentally she went over the floor plan; Last door on the right, through the secrete passage, behind the odd tapestry on the wall to the right of the door. Opening the door slowly she was relieved to find no one there. After closing the door, she looked around. On every wall was at least 3 tapestries'. Fortunately, it was easy to identify the odd ones. Two tapestries had silver thread instead of gold. One was on the wall to the left of the door and one was to the right of the door. Going up to the silver thread tapestry, she pulled it back and was greeted with a dark passage. Grabbing a candle she headed down the passage. At the end was a simple looking office. Slowly, Serenity put on her thin black gloves, while looking around. Her eyes immediately went to the desk. Starting there she looked for the document. It was described as a rolled up piece of parchment, which wasn't unusual, except that it would be sealed with a wax imprint of a quill with an inkbottle. Usually this wouldn't have been abnormal, except that it was the seal, the Scottish spymaster used. After a thorough search of the desk, she started to pull books out to find a secrete compartment. Finally, after pulling out about half of the books, she pulled one that was huge. Behind it was a panel of wood blocking hiding something. When Serenity pushed it aside she found the document. Only problem was that iron bars blocked off the document. Fortunately, Serenity carried a picklock set. After a few minutes she had it open.

Ending 1:

Reaching in she pulled it out. Instantly an alarm went off. 'I forgot about the trip wire.' Soldiers poured in from every entrance, blocking all escape routes. Tucking the document in her jacket, shutting the case door, she assumed a battle stance. However, no one attacked. They all held their swords ready, but didn't attack. A few minutes later a man entered the circle around her. He was the master of the house, the one who owned the document. "Didn't think I would suspect this did you?"

"Mr. Turner. How good to see you. How are you doing?" She laid the sarcasm on thick. Mr. Turner just smiled.

"I'll take that document if you don't mind."

"What document?" asked Serenity.

"The one that was behind the big book you're standing in front of." He was getting annoyed.

"Oh, that document! One of your men took it." She said this while waving a dismissive hand towards the guards. Instantly the guards started to move and denied the charge. A look of fear entered their eyes. 'Now I just need the perfect timing.' Thought Serenity. As soon as the path cleared she sprinted towards the passage. Luckily, no one was in the passageway. She ran back to the room with the rope, not caring if anyone heard her. After she reached the top she spotted a man. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked up to him and handed him the document. He was the messenger; the one who was supposed to take the document to the Spymaster of England. Turning to run a different way, she heard a sharp crack and felt agonizing pain in her leg that made her sit down hard. With that the man ran, while Serenity sat there and fumed. 'That wasn't part of the plan.' She told herself over and over. As she waited she tried to stop the bleeding, while anticipating the soldiers. About 15 to 30 minutes later the guards found her and took her to see Mr. Turner. While having her leg bandaged up she told them that someone took the document and shoot her. Mr. Turner gave her three options: 1) Go to prison for a long time; 2) the death penalty; 3) work for Mr. Turner for 5 years. After debating all her option and being bandaged up, she stood, a little wobble still, and declared, "Mr. Turner, I accept your offer at being your spy for 5 years." With that she was escorted and half carried to a spare room to spend the night. During the remainder of the night, after everyone was a sleep, Serenity escaped into the night. Never to be heard from again.

Ending 2:

Reaching in she pulled out the document. Quickly and quietly she put the document in her jacket, shut the bars, and closed the wood panel. Heading back to the open window she listened for any sounds. When she arrived at the room she double-checked to see if anyone was there. 'So far, so good.' She thought. Once on the roof again she roiled up the rope. 'Now I need to find the carrier four houses down.' Once she spotted the right house she ran for it. There were some gaps that she had to jump but it was a breeze for her. Arriving at the house she looked for the messenger. Instead she found a note stating:

Take the note to Lord Bryon.

He'll know what to do.

No matter, trust no one.

Lord Bryon will be able to help

you get out of the country.

Sincerely,

The Messenger

Serenity had heard of Lord Bryon. But was he the real Spymaster? She would have to find out. He lived another ten houses down with only five gaps to jump. When she arrived at his house, she climbed down a rope that was provided already and went in an open window. Greeting her was her life long best friend Henry Smith and Mr. Turner. Quickly she got over her shock. "Sorry to intrude sir, but I have urgent business to tell you about." Serenity stated as coolly as if she walked through the door. "Well, Lord Bryon. I guess I'll take my leave." Stated Mr. Turner as he left. Once he left, Serenity took a seat and tossed the document to Henry. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Lord?" demanded Serenity.

"Because I thought I wouldn't be able to have a friend." Henry replied coolly. With that Serenity got up and turned to leave out the window, when a pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Serenity, why didn't you tell me you were a spy?" asked Henry.

"Well, Henry. I wasn't at liberty to tell anyone. Why didn't you tell me you were the spymaster?" demanded Serenity.

"Because I couldn't. However, that's a discussion for later. You can't go out that window."

"Why not?" Insisted Serenity.

"Because I set it up so the messenger would be killed, so the enemy couldn't learn who I am." Henry stated coolly. Serenity just stared at him with shock. If she left through that window she would be killed, if she left through the door others would know she was there. Either way she was dead.

"Do you have any other way out?" squeaked Serenity.

"Of course. Right behind this tapestry." Henry lifted up the tapestry and slid the piece of wood to the side and let her in. "Now go straight home and don't let anyone see you." Exclaimed Henry as he shut the door and lowered the tapestry. She started to walk slowly and then faster until she was in a run. Knowing that she was almost killed scarred her. In a matter of minutes she was in fresh air walking back to her home. While crossing a bridge she stopped to look in her reflection. When she did so she say hers and another's. She spun around ready for the attack and relaxed as soon as she realized it was Henry. "Henry you scarred me." Exclaimed Serenity as she playfully hit him. 'He looks so handsome.' Serenity thought while he chuckled. As they stood in comfortable silence, they both gazed at the water. Henry broke the silence first. "We've known each other along time. You were my first friend. You were always there for me and I'll always will be there for you." He turned towards her. All she could do was take a sharp intake of air while he kneeled before her and declared, "I have grown to respect and love you. I want to be there to always protect you even if you don't need it. Seeing you scarred and alone tonight confirmed that I want to be with you forever. So, will you marry?"

All serenity could do was shake her head yes until; she got back her breath. "Of course I'll marry you! I have loved you for along time. With that he put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep kiss. A few seconds later the pulled a part. Standing there in each other's arms, they watched the flowing river and the moon slowly setting over the horizon. When the sun started to rise they went home, hand-in-hand, to tell her parents the news.

* * *

Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
